1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a terminal connection structure for an electric wire.
2. Description of the Related Art
A coaxial wire has been widely used as an electric wire to be arranged in a place (for example, inside an electrical component of a car etc.) which is required to be shielded from an electromagnetic wave etc. (see JP-A-2009-16126). The coaxial wire has a configuration in which one or a plurality of internal conductors (cores) are covered with a first insulating cover (internal insulator) and an external conductor provided on an outer circumference of the internal insulator is covered with a second insulating cover (external insulator). In addition, there has been also known a configuration in which a shield conductor is provided on an outer circumference of the external insulator and the shield conductor is covered with a third insulating cover (protective sheath). Termination portions of these conductors are connected to connection terminals of the coaxial wire side respectively and connected to connection terminals, a circuit, an electric wire, etc. of a connection mating device through the connection terminals. Thus, the coaxial wire can conduct electricity to the connection mating device.
Here, assume that connection terminals of the coaxial wire side are connected to a plurality of conductors of a coaxial wire and the coaxial wire is connected to connection terminals etc. of a connection mating device through the connection terminals. In this case, the plurality of connection terminals are arranged in a terminal connection portion of the coaxial wire. For example, a connection terminal (internal conductor terminal) is connected to an internal conductor and a connection terminal (external conductor terminal) is connected to an external conductor. On this occasion, the internal conductor terminal and the external conductor terminal have to be arranged in a state in which a predetermined insulation creepage distance is secured from each other. Therefore, when an area (insulation creepage area) for securing the insulation creepage distance and a connection portion (external conductor connection area) between the external conductor and the external conductor terminal are arranged side by side in an extension direction of the coaxial wire, the size of the terminal connection portion of the coaxial wire side becomes large in a longitudinal direction (the extension direction of the coaxial wire). In addition, when a waterproof member such as a rubber stopper is arranged side by side with the insulation creepage area or the external conductor connection area in the extension direction of the coaxial wire, the size of the terminal connection portion of the coaxial wire side becomes further larger in the longitudinal direction. Accordingly, in order to achieve space saving of a connection structure between the coaxial wire and the connection mating device, it is required to reduce the size of the terminal connection portion of the coaxial wire side in the longitudinal direction.